Highschool
by illogicalstar
Summary: anakin, padme and the gang in highschool, crazyness and raging hormones. it is a romeo and juliet type story. Lots and Lots of drama! please review!
1. New school

Chapter one-New school

It was a cloudy monday morning on Yavin 4 at Blanchefleur Academy school for the gifted and talented. Allyne Organa was walking up the stairs to her first hour class, History. Ally was a new student at the academy, she and her friend Padme Amidala Naberrie had come from Naboo. Ally had long chocolate brown locks, light brown skin and hazel eyes that changed color depending on her mood.

"Hey Ally wasup?" asked her best friend William.

"william Dean!"exclaimed Ally as Billy ran down the stairs to meet her.

"Oh MY GOD, Billy what are you doing here?" asked a very surprized Ally.

"My old folkes signed me up for this school, I didn't want to come here but I'm so glad that you're here to keep me company." answered Billy smiling.

"What's your first class Lil' Billy?" asked Ally

"History, then English, then science, then Lunch, then Art my favorite. My last two classes are Math then force 101, what ever that is." answered Billy.

"Oh same here." said Ally smiling and sitting down in a seat next to a blue twil'ek and an brown haired boy.

"Hey, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Aayla Secura" said Obi-Wan.

"hi Aayla Obi-wan, I'm Allyene Organa and this is my friend Billy Martin." answered Ally.

"Here are a few things you need to know. our school is divided into two groups, the imperials and the rebels. Darth Vader is the leader of their group, the imperials. The two gangs have been in a intense rivalry for many decades now, going back two thousand years. It's best if you stay away from them, especially Vader."said Aayla

"Who's the leader of the Rebels?" asked Ally

"No one at the moment, but we are going to be looking out for the best candidates for the job." answered Obi-Wan.

"Class Settle down!" yelled the teacher

"I am Delores VonderDuche and I am your history sub for today."

"We have three new students. New students stand up and come over here."

Ally, Billy and Padme walked up to Miss VonderDuche. this is Padme Naberrie, William Martin and Allyene Organa" she said pointing to each student. They come from Naboo, Andorras and Earth. They might not speak basic so speak slowly."

Padme was going to open her mouth to retort but Billy gave her a look and whispered, "Don't even bother its not worth it"

All three of them sat down and the teacher started teaching her lesson.

"Who can tell me how the old republic was run? ah Miss Organa would you answer that?" aked VonderDuche.

"Lei odora come lo shit".(you smell like shit)said Ally in huttese.

"Lei parla il huttese uhm?"(you speak Huttese huh?)someone said from the back of the room she turned around to see who it was, It was Darth Vader speaking to her.

"sì, la mia mamma era nata sul tatooine" Tatooine"(my mom was born on Tatooine)she said smiling and nodding her head. everyone around them was curious as to what they were speaking about . ciò è fresco"(that's cool)said Vader smiling.

OoO

Allyene walked to the rebel hangout that afternoon, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. Obi-Wan and Aayla walked on either side of her while Nera, Sabe, Padme, Billy, and Lon behind them yapping on their comlinks. Suddenly a ring of shots sounded through the air, all aimed at them. Immediately on instinct, the other three around Ally took out her weapon; their eyes open as they searched for the shooters. Finally, the Imperials showed themselves, weapons raised just as the Rebels had. So there they stood, in the middle of the street, blasters held up pointed at each others faces. Padme stared wide eyed, standing amongst the middle of it all, defenseless and clueless as to what was taking place. Anakin was not with this group of Imperials she noticed, and so did Obi-wan.

"Where's your leader?" Obi spat out at the boy standing before him, with a red and black face

"Our leader doesn't plan every attack we play out you know." Darth maul cackled to Obi-wan." So he doesn't know." Obi-wan asked curiously, never letting down his defenses.

"He does now, and is on his way. Ah look, here he comes now." Sure enough, Darth Vader briskly marched to where the fight was taking place, lightsaber in hand, inactivated. Ally thought she saw a flicker of anger enter his eyes when he set sight upon the scene before him.

"Ah, Vader." So good to see you could make it." Obi said, smiling wickedly. Vader grimaced at his rival, fighting the urge to ignite his weapon.

"You are lucky I showed up Kenobi. Padme stepped forward cautiously, finding her voice.

"I don't have a weapon." she spoke softly. He chuckled to himself, and turned to her.

"Now that is a very foolish thing, not having a weapon in the midst of all of this. he bit out cruelly.

"You Know what Skywalker why don't you pick on someone else your own size?" asked Ally stepping up.

"Oh and What are you going to do about it"? sneered vader

"Why don't you and I meet up somewhere after dark and we can battle this out." suggested Ally.

"Or Rebel Scum we could battle this out right here and right now." said vader coldly.

"Wait, she doesn't even have a weapon!" exclaimed Sabe

"yeah I do." Ally said taking out her light saber and ignited it, a bright blue blade came out.

"You 're no match for me."sneered Vader as his azure eyes changed to sith yellow.

"you don't scare me Vader just you and me tonight in the park after dinner." said Ally deactivating her lightsaber and turning around to leave.

As they left the Imperials Aayla spoke. "I think we found our new leader, what do you think Obi?"

"I agree." Obi-Wan said smiling as they walked up the stairs to their dorm rooms.

"Well now I have to worry about the fight." sighed Ally sitting on her bed.

"Don't worry you'll do fine." said Nera, who had just walked in.

"I hope your right." said Ally lying down on her bed.

OoO


	2. The Duel

Chapter 2 -The Duel

Ally walked out to the park alone and waited by the park water fountain. She waited there for 10 minutes until Anakin showed up.

"Ah, you're here Rebel." smirked Anakin.

"Yeah Vader I Am." answered ally walking up to him.

"So rebel, do you want to battle this out?" asked Vader as his eyes changed from blue to sith yellow.

"Yeah, what do you think I'm scared of you?" asked Ally as she activated her lightsaber.

"I thought you were going to chicken out. But I guess you didn't." sneered Vader activating his own sith blade.

"Nope" Ally said positioning herself for the duel

OoO

"Obi, I'm worried about ally, she's my best friend and I'm worried that she might get hurt." said Padme sighing.

"Don't worry padme she's doing fine," answered Sabe smiling.

"Don't you agree with me Obi-Wan?" asked Sabe.

"Yeah, I agree with you." Answered Obi-Wan smiling.

"I wonder who is winning." said Billy after 10 minutes.

"Well, Vader is strong and so is Ally and they are both trained well in the technique of the lightsaber. So I'm not sure, so either of them might win." answered Obi-Wan.

OoO

Vader and Ally had been fighting for 20 minutes and Ally was starting to get tired.

"You're starting to tired aren't you?" asked Vader as he swung his light saber at ally.

"No" lied Ally as she blocked his blow.

"Yes you are, stop lying to me." Sneered Vader as he deactivated his sith blade.

"Go to bed Rebel, eat, sleep and save up your energy. Tomorrow we will have a proper fight."

"fine Vader." Ally said deactivating her lightsaber and walking up the steps to her dormitory.

"Good Night Rebel." Vader said softly as she left him, he turned around and walked up the stairs to his dormitory.

OoO


	3. Rainy Dayz

Chapter 3-Rainy Dayz

After the fight with Vader, Ally went up stairs to her dorm room, she could not believe that Vader had let her go, she was falling in love with a sith and she could not help it.

When she got to her dorm, her room mate Nera was asleep; she changed into her night clothes and got into bed…….

Vader walked up to his room and smiled to himself as he changed into his night pants, he started to think about Ally and how she was strong in the force, _maybe_ he thought _I can train her in the ways of the sith and she can become my wife and empress when we kill the emperor together._ He sighed and looked at the crono on the wall and got into bed. _What the hell am I thinking? She's a rebel and I am a sith._ He told himself silently as he turned off the lights and fell asleep.

_**.…….The Next Morning……** _

"ALLY WAKE UP." yelled Nera

"What?" asked Ally yawning and sitting up in bed.

"How did the duel go?" asked Sabe smiling

"Fine." answered Ally

"Fine, is that all you're going to say?" asked Padme sitting on Ally's bed

"Yes, Pad that's all I'm going to say." answered Ally

"Come on we need to get ready for school." Nera said giggling.

"The school dance is later this week, do you want to go?" asked Nera

"Yeah, but I don't even have a date." answered Ally

"Oh well, we can worry about that later." said Nera

"It's raining." Padme said looking out the window

"Yeah it's the rainy season on Yavin." answered Ally smiling as she pulled on her school uniform.

"Lord Vader is quite handsome!" exclaimed Delia smirking at Padme's look of disgust.

"NO he is NOT, he's a bastard, and a sith, not to mention he's a slimy wamp rat." answered Padme ignoring the looks of the others in the room.

"Well Pad, that's a lot of words, you don't even know him!" exclaimed Sabe

"What ever!" exclaimed Padme stomping out of the room in anger.

"Well, she really _dis_likes Lord Vader." smirked Sabe.

"HA FUCKING HA HA." yelled Padme stomping her feet as she walked over to the dresser and picking up her bag.

"I don't even understand why he has the title of Lord." yelled Padme.

"Well Pad he's a sith, and sith have the titles of Lady and Lord." answered Ally.

"How do you even know this?" asked Padme.

"Well I know that from school, because we learned it in history." answered Ally.

"Oh yeah, training to be _queen_ of Andorras, how could I forget?" snapped Padme.

"Oh hush pad." giggled Sabe.

"Come on we're going to be late." Said Ally as she smirked.

**_…..In Class……_**

"Hey Vader." giggled Sabe as she sat down.

"Hey babe, what's up?" said Vader smirking at Ally as she sat down, ignoring sable's attempt to flirt with him.

"You doing anything later?" he asked Ally, who was sitting next to him

"Nothing Vader." answered Ally taking out her books and putting them on the table.

"You wanna finish the duel?" asked Vader whispering.

"Where do you want to meet?" asked Ally

"Same place same time." answered Vader smirking at Ally.

"Hey Vader, uh baby I missed you." said Lavender as she came up behind him and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you too Lavender." said Vader as she sat on his lap and put her arm around him.

"Vader, I want you." moaned Lavender as she put her hand down his pants grabbed him.

"Lavender not now." moaned Vader as his moved her hand away from his hardened cock.

"I know you want me Vader, I can feel the bulge in your pants." Purred Lavender

"Sith woman." grunted Vader as her hand found it's way back to his aching cock, and started caressing it. Soon he started bucking his hips in pleasure as Lavender continued her ministrations.

"Lavender STOP!" said Vader as he brushed her hand away from his hard cock.

"Why Vadee?" asked Lavender as she stroked his face with her hand. "You don't like it?"

"Please stop Lavender." groaned Vader. "It's distracting, now go back to your desk."

"Fine, Vader." snapped Lavender as she got off of Vader's lap and went to her own desk.

_**……..After school……..**_

"OH MY GOD. Did you SEE the BONER?" squealed Nera.

"YES, THAT THING WAS HUGE!" screamed Sabe

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" yelled Padme in disgust as she slammed her locker door and stomped off.

"What's her problem?" asked a voice behind Ally

"Vader?" squeaked Ally as she jumped up in surprise.

"Yes, it's me why so surprised." Vader said as he walked up to Ally and smiled at her.

"You scared me Vader." exclaimed Ally smiling back at him.

"Well, I'm sorry I scared you, now excuse me please." Answered Vader as he walked off.

"Ally did you see that, he talked to you!" giggled Sabe as she watched Vader pass and walk past.

"Hey Jax what's up?" asked ally as he saw her friend.

"Nothing much Ally, you wanna go to the school dance with me?" asked Jax

"Yeah sure, what time do you want to pick me up?" asked Ally

"Around 7." answered Jax smiling.

"alright." answered Ally smiling at him.

"Uh it's STILL raining!" exclaimed Jax as they walked outside to the rebel club house.

"Yeah I know!" exclaimed Ally as she typed in the security code to the club house.

"It sucks!" exclaimed Nera as she and the rest of the gang stepped into the club house.

"I know Nera, it does." said Sabe giggling as she sat on the cozy white couch.

"So what are we going to talk about." asked Obi wan.

"About the dance." Answered Sabe

"Ok, what about the dance?" asked Ally

"Well we have to watch out for the Imperials." said Sabe.

"Yeah, lets take our weapons to the dance." said Fangroa Seras as she turned around from the computer.

"Yeah, just incase the Imperials are up to something." said Shaak Ti as she also turned around from the other computer.

_**……….At the Dance……….**_

"Hey Ally, what's up?" asked Shaak Ti as they came into the hall where the dance was being held.

"Jax do you wanna dance?" asked Ally

"Yeah sure," answered Jax kissing her cheek

"Hey, I love this song!" exclaimed Sabe as she pulled Lon on the dance floor.

They danced, after a while a slow song came on and Jax and Ally started dancing and then Jax kissed her on the lips. They swayed to the music and continued kissing.

Miss VonderDuche came up from behind and pulled them apart and gave them detention, and then she went up to Vader and Lavender, who were kissing and grinding against each other, and gave them detention. Lavender got angry and blamed It on Vader and they started fighting, and broke up. After the dance they all went to bed well except for Vader, he went to the Imperial base and took one of the ships and left the school.

He went back to his Coruscant apartment, and slept in his own bed for the first time in months. Back on Yavin it was still raining and Ally was still awake and thinking about Vader, everyone else was sleeping soundly.


	4. kiss me Tender

Chapter 4-Kiss me Tender

Vader was in his Coruscant apartment when he heard his comlink go off, he sighed as he grabbed it and turned it on.

"Yes, this better be important." snapped Vader angrily.

"Lord Vader, where are you? We've been looking al over for you, what were you thinking going off ALONE like that? What if you got killed?" asked Alana

"Well, I'm sorry but I had a lot of things on my mind. I promise that I won't do this again." Vader answered sighing.

"Well you know your father and I are here if you have any problems." answered Alana

"Yes, well master isn't really the one to talk to if I have issues." said Vader as he got up and went to his liquor cabinet, got out some whiskey and poured himself a glass.

"Well, I know you can always talk to me." Alana answered.

"Vader, are you drinking?"

"Well it's only a little bit of liquor." Vader replied taking a drink of whiskey.

"Only a little? You are not supposed to! You know what it does to you." exclaimed Alana

"Yeah, well I'm sorry." said Vader pouring the rest of the whisky down the drain of his marble kitchen sink.

"Vader, promise me you won't drink or smoke anymore, ok?" asked Alana

"Yes Alana." answered Vader as he walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed.

"Well Vader, I have to get going. Sly and I are going over some papers for my husband's speech." said Alana

"Bye Alana, can you tell master I say hello." said Vader

"I will Vader, Good Bye and remember no drinking or smoking." said Alana

"I won't Alana and good night." Vader said as he severed the connection between him and Alana.

Vader walked out to the balcony and looked out at the speeders passing by his apartment building. Sighing he turned around and turned on the Holo TV news. He surfed the channels and since there was nothing on he turned the Holo TV off. He walked to into his bedroom, turned off the lights and got into bed.

In the morning he woke up had a shower and changed into his school uniform and walked out to his TIE fighter.

As he flew back to Yavin 4 he thought about Ally, and how much he loved her.

When he got to Yavin it was about 5:30. He quickly and quietly went back to his dorm until the others woke up.

_**……..In class…….**_

"Hey Ally what's up." asked Sabe as she, Fangora and Hisamie Lanate came up to her,

"Nothing much you?" answered Ally as she Vader walked past them.

"I know what you're thinking hun, he's single you know. He and Lavender broke up after VonderDuche came up to them and gave them detention, she blamed everything on him and he stormed out and left, I heard he went to Coruscant." said Hisamie smiling.

"Really, ooh now he's single!" giggled Sabe

"I don't see why you guys are so happy, He's a sith!" exclaimed Fangora smiling as Jax and Obi Wan came up to them.

"Hey, Fangora can I talk to you?" asked Jax smiling as he held out his hand.

"Yeah." answered Fangora smiling and taking hold of his hand.

"ooh." said Nera as the two walked off hand in hand.

"They make a cute couple."

"Yeah they do." agreed Ally as she shut her locker door and smiling as Padme walked up to them.

"Hey Pad, have fun at the dance?" asked Ally smiling.

"It was ok." answered Padme smiling

After the short classes everyone went to lunch. Ally saw Vader lying down on the grass. As she sat down on the grass and took out her book, she smiled to herself as she started reading.

Suddenly she heard shouts and shots being fired, an arm reached out and grabbed her but not in time as a blaster blot hit her in the arm. She cried out in pain and she looked in the eyes of her rescuer and saw Vader staring into her eyes.

"Come on Ally, let's get you cleaned up." Vader said as he helped Ally to her feet.

They walked up to Ally's room and Vader started tending to her wounds. As he was tending to her wounds she wondered why he helped her.

"There." Vader said as he finished wrapping her arm up with his ripped shirt.

"Thank You Vader." said Ally smiling at him.

"You can call me Anakin, my name is Anakin Skywalker." said Vader smiling

"Well thank you Anakin." Ally said smiling as he sat on her bed.

"Nice room." complimented Anakin

"Thank you Ani." answered Ally. Before she could say anything else she felt Anakin's lips on her own, at first she gasped, but soon she started kissing him back. They continued kissing until Ally broke the kiss.

"I shouldn't have done that." Ally said looking at Anakin

"Oh well." Anakin said as he roughly kissed her. After 2 minutes Anakin ended the kiss.

"I better get going, don't want any rumors starting." Anakin said kissing her cheek and hand leaving something in her hand

"Bye Ani." whispered Ally as she watched Anakin walk away.

Ally changed her shirt and looked at what Anakin had placed in her hand when he kissed it. It was a jappor snippet on a chain. She smiled as she put it around her neck.

She got out her book and started reading it until Nera, Padme, Fangora, Sabe, Hisamie, Obi Wan, and Jax came into her room and started asking her if she was ok.

They went to dinner at 6 and went to bed after. The only ones who were not asleep were Vader and Ally.

Vader was thinking about the kiss until he fell asleep 20 minutes later.

In his dream he saw his mother being beaten and tortured her while he was laying there on the floor helpless.

"No mom, No" he moaned. he sat up in bed and looked around, he saw that he was in his bed at school. he sighed and walked down to the common room. He sat on the couch and thought until morning.

OoO


	5. Author's note

A/N: Please Please review…I have been getting lots of hits but I only have one review…if you are going to read please review its only fair.. Thank you… Lady Vader ….


	6. Revelations

Chapter-5-Rebels vs. Imperials

Vader woke up after he had fallen asleep on the couch in the common room in his dormitory; he took a quick shower and changed into a black tunic and black pants.

As he was coming down the stairs from his room he saw Anifild Palpatine coming towards him.

"Vader" she said coldly.

"Anifild, what do you want?" asked Vader as he sat down on the couch.

"I heard you dumped my cousin and embarrassed her in front of the class." said Anifild with coldness in her already cold voice.

"Well, we were never dating and she made a fool of herself." answered Vader smirking.

"That's not what she told me Vader." snapped Anifild

"Well you're cousin is a lying cheating bitch. And she's trying to get every one against me." answered Vader smirking.

"How dare you!" exclaimed Anifild slapping Vader hard across the cheek and walking off, Vader just sighed and started reading his book. Later he went outside to get some fresh air, he saw Allyene walking with her friends. He went over to her.

"Hey Anakin how are you?" asked Allyene smiling

"I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm good."

"Hey Padme, Sabe, Aayla can I talk to Allyene alone?"

"Yeah sure." answered her friends smiling at them.

The girls Left and they were soon talking about the new couple. When the girls left Vader and Allyene went over to the Old Oak Tree.

"So Anakin what do you want to talk about?" asked Allyene smiling up at him.

"I…uh don't know." answered Vader sighing and sitting down.

"What's wrong Ani?"

"Nothing. You're wearing the jappor snippet!" Vader said reaching out and touching the necklace.

"Anakin, how long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?"

"I had a dream." Vader said sighing.

"A bad one?"

"Yes, about my mother. She's suffering."

"Oh Ani, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go to Tatooine and find her." Vader said getting up. Ally followed him

"When?"

"Right Now." answered Vader

"Wait Ani, I'll come with you."

"Really?"

"Yes Ani."

"Ok Ally, go get some clothes and I'll meet you by the old oak."

"Ok Ani I love you." Ally said kissing Vader on the lips. She went to her dorm room and saw her friends there.

"Ally, what are you doing?" asked Padme as Ally got a bag and started packing some clothes into it.

"I'm going some where with Vader."

"Oh where?" asked Sabe

"You promise not to tell anyone if I tell you?"

"yes." they answered in unison.

"Well, Vader's mom is suffering on Tatooine and I'm going there with him to help her."

"Aw that's so sweet of you, you two will have time to yourselves." smirked Nera

"Yeah, but please be careful" said Padme

"I will." said Allyene smiling as she hugged Padme, Nera, Sabe, Fangora, and Aayla.

"Aw, Ally's going to be all alone with Darth Vader!" exclaimed Sabe

"Oh wow I never thought about it that way." said Ally smiling.

"You better go." said Padme

"Bye Ally, don't worry we won't tell anyone about this."

"Bye guys I'll be back in a few days. I'll call you."

Allyene walks to the big oak with her bag, Vader was already there.

"Ally come on lets go." Vader said taking Allyene's hand in his. They walked to his ship and walked into the cockpit.

"Here Ally, I'll show you where to put your stuff, and I'm sorry there's only one bedroom in this ship."

"It's okay Ani I don't mind."

Vader showed Allyene the bedroom. It was a big room, with one big bed, which had black and red blankets and pillows. In the corner was a big black chair with two black pillows. On the floor there were three bear skin rugs. The floor was made of Sapale wood. In the front of the bed was an electric fireplace.

Next to the chair there was a glass table on the table there were three different scented candles. There was a door which Vader said led to a huge walk in closet, above the closet there was a chrono. There was another door leading to the fresher.

"Anakin, this is really nice."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like this." Vader answered kissing Ally on the cheek.

"I'll let you get settled in and I'll get the ship into hyperspace."

"okay." answered Ally sitting down on the bed and getting out her homework.

Vader went back to the cockpit and started the engines and took the ship up into hyperspace. He came back into the bedroom to find Ally snuggled up on the floor in front of the electric fireplace reading a book.

"hey Ani," said Ally looking up from her book and at him when he came into the room.

"hey baby." Vader answered smiling as he sat down next to her. Allyene sat up and rested her head on his shoulder.

"so what now Ani?"

"Well we could do our homework." vader said laughing at her reaction.

"or not."

"I have an Idea." Ally said smiling seductively and kissing Vader.

"oh really, and what would that be?" asked Vader smiling at her.

Allyene started kissing him fully on the mouth and pushed him over so she was on top.

"I think I like this idea better than doing homework." said Vader in between kisses.


	7. A New feeling

Chapter 6

Vader smiled as Allyene kissed him deeper and started taking off his shirt. She started kissing his ear and nibbled on his ear. Vader moaned as his eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Allyene started kissing his jaw and continued kissing him on his lips, she moved her had down his chest and down to his erection.

"Uh baby!" moaned Vader as her hand grabbed his cock and started caressing it.

"Does Ani want to be free?" Allyene asked after she kissed him and then freed him.

Vader flipped Allyene over so that he was on top, he kissed her thoroughly on the lips, and her lips became swollen from his rough kisses. Allyene squirmed under his weight; Vader smiled as he ripped her shirt open and started planting butterfly kisses on her neck.

Suddenly Allyene's comlink beeped, Vader growled in frustration.

"Leave it alone." growled Vader as he kissed Allyene on the mouth and pulled her back down.

Back on Yavin 4 Sabe, Padme, Nera and Hisamie were trying to contact Allyene on her comlink.

"Force, where is she?" asked Padme sighing for the 20th time.

"Well lets see, she could be in the fresher, they could be in hyperspace, she could just be lazy, she might not hear it, or something like that."

"What do you think they're doing right now?" asked Padme

"I bet they're in her bedroom, straining for breath, his manhood yearning to be free, her hands running over the ripples in his abdomen and her perfect bosom crying out in ecstasy." answered Nera smiling.

"Oh good GOD!" exclaimed Padme as the other girls sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, I wish I was her!" exclaimed Victoria Kenobi.

"My god I am appalled by all this. Vader is a sith and an Imperial, Ally is a jedi and a Rebel." exclaimed Padme as she tried to reach Allyene again for the 23rd time.

Vader looked at Allyene as she slept; he smiled sleepily and rested his head on a pillow. They had joined together four times twice on the floor, once against the wall and once in the bed they were resting in. He went to the cockpit and took the ship out of hyper space and went to wake Allyene up.

"Wake up my love, we're close to Tatooine."

"Oh."

"Let's get you dressed."

Allyene had a shower and dressed in her light blue knee length dress. She combed her long brown hair and put it in a ponytail. When she came into the cockpit Vader smiled at her.

"You look beautiful my love."

"Thank you Ani, you look very handsome too." answered Allyene kissing Vader on his lips. Vader was wearing a black tunic, black pants and black boots; his sandy blonde shoulder length hair was combed and tied up into a ponytail. His Azure eyes sparkled and his lips were set in a small smile.

"Thank you, let's go."

"Okay." Allyene said as she put her cloak on and followed Vader out of the ship.


	8. confessions

Confessions! The Rebel girls

Padme, Aayla, Sabe, and Delia

Padme: I'm really sick of this whole Vader is hot shit

Aayla: I'm sure you are.

Sabe: Pad, stop pretending you don't like him.

Delia: Oohs guess what? I wrote a song about him

Padme: OH god. I don't want to hear it.

Aayla: yes you do, shut up and let Dei tell us the song

Delia: well, lets see Sabe helped me write this song

Sabe: Damn right I did.

Padme: OH god no.

Sabe: I wanna sing it! starts singing

Bless my soul  
Ani was on a roll  
Person of the week in evry Imperial opinion poll  
What a pro  
Ani could stop a show  
Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO  
He was a no one  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero  
Here was a kid with his act down pat  
From zero to hero in no time flat  
Zero to hero just like that  
When he smiled  
The girls went wild with  
oohs and aahs  
And they slapped his face  
On ev'ry vase  
(on ev'ry "vase")  
From appearance fees and royalties  
Our Ani had cash to burn  
Now nouveau riche and famous  
He could tell you  
What's a Grecian urn?  
Say amen  
There he goes again  
Sweet and undefeated  
And an awesome 10 for 10  
Folks lined up  
Just to watch him flex  
And this perfect package  
packed a pair of pretty pecs  
Ani, he comes  
He sees, he conquers  
Honey, the crowds were  
Going bonkers  
He showed the moxie brains, and spunk  
From zero to hero a major hunk  
Zero to hero and who'da thunk.

Padme: my god, I actually liked the song

Sabe: Good job Paddie

Padme: what's Vader's real name?

Sabe: you can't tell anyone.

Padme: okay

Sabe: I heared from Ally that it's Anakin Luke Skywalker

Padme: Luke tehehe

Aayla: oh god padme, you sound drunk

Padme: drinking Rum

Delia: Anakin Luke Skywalker, how HOT

Padme: I knowp

Delia: you mean I know

Padme: your dinky winky!

Sabe: oh yeah she's drunk

Padme: doing a Jack Sparrow Impression Where'd the rum go?

Sabe:smirking I threw it ALL away.

Padme: still doing the jack sparrow impression NOOOOO! ARE YE BLOODY INSANE?

Delia: oh dear, she's drunk!

Padme: singing Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata?

Yeah. It's our motto!

What's a motto?

Nothing. What's a-motto with you?

Those two words will solve all your problems

That's right. Take Pumbaa here

Why, when he was a young warthog...

When I was a young wart hog

Very nice

Thanks

He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal

He could clear the savannah after every meal

I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned

And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

And oh, the shame

He was ashamed

Thought of changin' my name

What's in a name?

And I got downhearted

How did ya feel?

Everytime that I...

Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!

Oh. Sorry

Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna--

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

_(Repeats)_

I say "Hakuna"

I say "Matata"

Sabe: yeah she's drunk

Padme: I'm the Green Fairy!


	9. Tatooine

Chapter 7- Tatooine

Vader and Ally walked threw the desert planet of Tatooine. They were walking for about ten minuets when they came to an old junk shop. They saw a young boy.Allyene guessed he was about ten years old. He was wearing rags and had blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Cerco il watto dove lo è?" asked Vader looking at the boy.

"Tenere sul signore andrò lo prende" answered the boy looking up at Vader with big blue eyes. He then left and got Watto.

"Che lei vuole?" asked Watto coming out of the junk shop.

"Cerco Shmi Skywalker" answered Vader

"Ani, little Ani?" asked Watto looking at Vader.

"Yes, where is my mother?" asked Vader

"Follow me Ani." answered Watto taking them inside.

They went inside the junk shop and the little boy that they had seen before was working on a droid and staring up at them.

"This way." Watto took them into a section of the junk shop that Anakin had never been. He pulled back the curtain and a woman was sitting on a chair cleaning some droids.

"Mom?" asked Vader.

"Ani!" exclaimed Shmi rushing over to Vader and giving him a big hug.

"How are you Ani?"

"I'm fine mom. Mom this is my girlfriend Allyene Organa." answered Vader

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Ms. Skywalker." said Allyene

"Its nice to meet you too honey, and please call me Shmi."

"Ani, there are two people I'd like you to meet."

"Okay mom."

"Isolde, Tristan come here!"

The boy Vader and Allyene had seen earlier ran up to Shmi, and a new little girl with blue eyes and blonde hair came running into the room.

"Anakin, this is your brother Tristan and your sister Isolde Lei."

"Issie, Tristan this is your big brother Anakin and his girlfriend Allyene."

Tristan walked up to Allyene and Isolde walked up to Vader and gave him a big hug.

"Are you an Angel?" asked Tristan.

"What?"

Vader looked over and smiled at Tristan when he asked the question.

"Are you an angel? Because you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!"

"No, I'm not."

"Oh. You are very beautiful."

"Thank you Tristan, you are a very sweet boy." Vader laughed as Tristan blushed at Allyene's statement. Shmi was smiling at the bonding of her children.

Allyene took Tristan and Isolde outside to play while Vader talked to his mother.

"They were born the same way you were, there was no father."

"Are they twins?"

"Yes, they are. Are you okay Anakin?"

"I'm just surprised."

"Oh"

"And I've come here to free you."

"Ani"

"Mom don't worry, I have enough for you and my siblings."

"The children deserve freedom." Shmi said watching the children and Allyene playing.

"Yes they do."

"Where would we go?"

"Don't worry mom I have it all covered."

Vader went up to Watto and freed his mother and his siblings. They went to Vader's ship and got aboard the ship.

"I'm sorry mom there's only one bedroom."

"It's okay Ani."

"But there is a storage room that's empty and I can find some extra mattresses for you."

"Okay Anakin."

Vader went to the cockpit and started up the engine and got the ship into hyperspace. The journey was quiet for the most part except Isolde and Tristan's bickering.

"Nu uh Nerf herder." said Amora

"Yeah huh bantha brain I know everything so HA"

"Why you half witted scruffy looking Nerf herder."

"MOM Isolde CALLED ME A NERF HERDER!"

"Well Tristan called me bantha brain."

"Tristan, Isolde stop calling each other names. Can't you two just get along for two seconds?"

"Yes momma."

The rest of the trip to Yavin 4 was done in silence. When they finally got to Yavin Four the twins were sleepy. The five of them got off the ship after Vader had landed it in his private hanger; they went to the main part of the school. Vader explained to Shmi that this was where he and Allyene went to school. Allyene and Vader went their separate ways, but only for a while. Allyene went back to her dormitory and her friends were there.

"Ally!" exclaimed Padme running up to Allyene and giving her a huge hug.

"Hey Paddy how are you? asked Allyene

"Good, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"I have to meet Anakin downstairs."

"Anakin, don't you mean Vader?"

"yeah."

"why."

"well his mother, brother and sister are here."

"oh."

Allyene met up with Vader and his family, they went to dinner. At dinner Ally sat with Vader and she introduced the Skywalkers to her friends. After dinner they went their separate ways for the night.


	10. Translations

Translations-

"Cerco il watto dove lo è?"- I'm looking for Watto where is he?

"Tenere sul signore andrò lo prende"- Hola on I'll go get him for you

Che lei vuole?"- what do you want

"Cerco Shmi Skywalker"- I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker.


	11. Vacation on Nebula Phaebos

(A/N: I'm going to be much more descriptive in the rest of the chapters. Tell me what you think and please please review.)

Chapter 8- Vacation on Nebula Phaebos

After a solid week of school and training Vader and Allyene decide to take the week off to have a vacation. Vader's star skiff jumps out of hyperspace and quickly brakes into Nebula Phaebos' atmosphere. Vader leads them to the north shore of Nebula Phaebos' ocean, where he lands his ship on the beach. The landing ramp extends and the exterior door opens. Vader takes Allyene by the hand and kisses her. After a short kiss, Vader leads Allyene out of the ship. The first she sees when she steps the ship is an ocean of blue.

"Wow, Its beautiful here." Allyene says as she looks up to her love and smiles, taking him by the hand as they begin to walk.

"I'm glad you brought me here Ani."

Vader leads Allyene by the hand down the landing ramp and into the pasty pure white sand of the beach. With a loud buzzing noise the landing ramp folds back into the side of the ship. Vader puts his arm around Allyene.

"Sure no problem, I like it here. It's very refreshing and it's one of the most beautiful worlds in the galaxy.

Allyene caresses his hand in hers as they talk.

"I agree. I love our home on Coruscant, it seems just right for us, but it's nice to get away for a while. This place is amazing!" exclaimed Allyene.

"I'm glad you like it here baby."

They continue to walk along the pearly white sand of the beach beneath them. They stare out at the rocks at sea, all that could be heard was the crashing of the waves and the wind blowing around the palm trees above their heads.

As Ally hears his words, the wind and the crashing of the waves all seem to disappear. Her focus is entirely on Vader; she stops them from walking and turns him towards her.

"I love you so much baby, my life has changed so much since I met you." Allyene said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Vader takes Ally in his arms, and kisses her. Her immaculate lips send chills down his spine. His heart pounds and his mind races as his body flutters with love. All the hurt and pain in the world meant nothing to him now, for he felt the rawest emotion he had ever encountered. Anakin Luke Skywalker was truly, madly, deeply in love.

As Vader takes Ally into his arms, all her worries drift away. She has never felt so safe, so secure than when she is with him.

"Ally, I don't know what to say. Love is amazing."

"Baby, it's more than amazing. It's unbelievable, I've never would have imagined I would be this happy. I'm all yours forever Ani."

Vader smiles and sheds a single tear of joy. He holds Ally from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around her as they stand gazing out to the ocean. They then walked to their suite. When they got to their suite Vader keyed in the code to his room, and showed Ally into the room. The room had a gigantic bed fit for a king, with black sheets and pillows trimmed with gold embroidery. The floor was hardwood, and the room was enormous, with a large en-suite bathroom decked out completely in black marble with gold facets and a large black marble bathtub.

"Wow Ani, this is amazing!"

"Well it's the best suite for the best woman."

"Aww thanks Ani that's so sweet."

Vader picked Allyene up and took her over to the bed and set her down. He started taking off her dress and kissed her lips. She took off her boots and pushed Vader on his back as he kissed her. She then began to take off his tunic. Vader flipped her back over and started kissing her neck and collarbone. He then revealed her beautiful breasts.

Reaching out he caressed her breasts. Ally moaned. Releasing her breasts, Vader pulled Ally into his arms, and his mouth crushed against hers. She wrapped her hands around him and returned the kiss as passionately as she could. finally their lips parted, and he gazed into her eyes.

------------------


	12. Confessions pt two

Confessions- pt. 2- Imperial boys

Vader: god I hate these stupid confession thingies

Maul: yeah so do I

Ed: yeah dude I hate them too, there's nothing for me to confess.

Vader: smirks yeah right

Ed: It's true.

Maul: yep I'm sure it is, Just like I'm a girl.

Vader: smirks anyway I have a girlfriend

Maul: yeah so do I. her name is Thali

Vader: really? What is she like?

Maul: well she is gorgeous and smart

Vader: is she a rebel?

Maul: No she's an Imperial

Vader: well that's cool; I have the most beautiful woman ever!

Maul: yeah I know she's a rebel.

Vader: well she might be a rebel but she's gorgeous and smart.

Maul: I bet she is, isn't she Princess Allyene Organa?

Vader: yep

Ed: wicked cool

Maul: so Ed what's happening with you?

Ed: Nothing much, well I like Padme. She's feisty.

Vader: yeah I bet she is. Ally said she's picky about choosing her boyfriends.

Ed: ha-ha

Vader: what?

Ed: sorry, I'm just remembering something.

Maul: Oh. /whispering to Vader/ I think he's drunk.

Vader: Oh yeah

--------------


	13. Love

Chapter 9- Love

Ally pulled Anakin's pants down with her feet as he continued kissing her. Anakin stood for a long moment gazing down at the beautiful young woman on the bed. Her skin was glowing in the dying sunlight. How her long legs were, and how shapely they were. Kneeling, he took her slim foot in his hand and tenderly kissed each toe.

His lips traveled slowly up the warm length of one leg and then the other.

Anakin then kissed her on the lips; he carefully guided himself into the portal of paradise, inserting his oversized, swollen manhood into her waiting body. With rhythmic motions he drove himself in and out of her again and again. Her passion peeked several times before Anakin could no longer contain himself and he spilled his seed into her burning womb with a fierce cry of pleasure. They then made love three more time and fell into a peaceful slumber. When they woke up they had a shower and got ready for a nice dinner at the Macquarie Royal Restaurant.


	14. Dinner

Chapter 10- The Macquarie Royal Restaurant.

Vader lead Allyene off of the path and over to the base of a large tree. Vader and Ally make their way up the spiral stair case that was carved into the tree. As they got higher they walked across a rope bridge over to the limbs of another tree.

As they walk across the bridge Vader points out the large tree house that is made of wood and straw. Allyene looks across at the tree house and is amazed.

"Oh Anakin!" she says looking back at him with a smile as he pulls her along the bridge.

"This is perfect, I'm so excited."

Anakin puts his arm around Allyene as they reach the wooden platform that held up the restaurant. They walk inside and took a seat in a booth towards the back.

Allyene looks around and then back at Anakin. She leans in across the table and gave him a kiss. She pulls away slightly and looks into his eyes.

"Mmm, I like it here a lot. I'm really enjoying our date so far baby."

Anakin kisses her back and smiles. Allyene leans over again to kiss him, a little bit too passionately for public perhaps. She pulls away slightly and giggles.

"You're too far away." she says as she smiles and gets up, and then takes a seat next to him ob his side of the booth. She scoots in closer to him and paces her hands on his chest as she kisses him.

Anakin places a hand on Ally's face and overwhelms her with her passions. They kiss tenderly. Ally scoots into Anakin's lap as they break the kiss. Anakin then holds her in his arms loving rocking her back and forth with a smile.

Allyene wraps one arm around his shoulders to keep her up as he holds her lower back. With the other she takes the menu so they can glance at it together. The waitress comes and she takes their orders. The waitress was a pink Toyadarian, she flew away as Anakin and Allyene began to kiss again. Anakin played with Allyene's hair as they kissed. A few minutes later their food arrived.

"Oh baby, I've never felt better than now." Anakin said

"Me too baby, we really are lucky." Ally says scooting out of his lap so he can eat his food. But still sits close to him.

"I'm so grateful for you, for us."

"Me too baby." Anakin says as he gently rubs his hand across her lower back.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve this but I am truly grateful" Anakin and Allyene begin to eat their food.

Allyene scoops up some of her pasta and lifts it towards Anakin.

"want a taste baby?" He nods and she feeds him a bite. then she gives him a quick kiss on the lips and laughs.

"Mmmm. with a kiss? you're the greatest baby. God life sucked without you, where have you been all my life?"

Anakin takes some of his pasta and feeds her a bite of it and then gives her a kiss.

Anakin lets out a huge grin.

"I love you baby, you are the best." Anakin kisses her pouty lips then goes into his utility belt. He leaves a credit chip on the table then walks Allyene over to the bartender.

"two chocolate milkshakes please."

Allyene looks at Anakin with a smile as the bartender hands them their milkshakes. Anakin pays the bartender and they exit the tree house Restaurant. They walk hand in hand drinking their milkshakes as they walk off the wooden platform.


	15. Returning and Tryouts

Chapter 11-Tryouts for the Play

Allyene and Anakin's stay on Nebula Phaebos was peaceful and wonderful. They went on hikes in the mountains of Famuyiss, went to the beach three times a day, went shopping in the village, and had lightsaber duels. On the last day of the vacation Anakin fell ill, and they had to stay one extra day. Anakin was still ill when they went back to school on Yavin 4. When they got to school they were met by Nera, Hisamie, Fangora, and Sabe.

"Hey Ally, what's up." exclaimed Sabe smiling as she and Ally hugged.

"Nothing much, gosh I missed you guys so much." Allyene answered hugging Nera, Hisamie and then Fangora.

"Hello Vader." said Hisamie smiling at Anakin.

"Hello Miss Lanate, how are you?" asked Anakin tiredly.

"I'm good, how are you?" answered Hisamie

"I'm fine, Ally love I'll see you later okay?"

"Where are you going?" asked Allyene

"To my dorm room to sleep." answered Anakin yawning.

"Bye Ani." answered Ally kissing Anakin on the cheek and giving him a hug.

Anakin walked off to his dorm room and the girls were left talking.

"Ally guess what!" exclaimed Sabe

"What?" asked Allyene smiling as they walked to their dorm room.

"The school is putting up a play, and guess what play it is." exclaimed Delia smiling.

"What?"

"Phantom of the Opera!" exclaimed Sabe

"Oh, when are the tryouts?" asked Allyene as they reached their dorm room and found Padme sitting there with a book in her lap.

"Yesterday and today." answered Padme

"Paddy how are you?" asked Allyene hugging Padme.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm great."

"I'm trying out for this play. Oh Ally why don't you?" asked Padme smiling.

"I don't know." answered Allyene.

"You should." answered Padme smiling.

They went to the theater and waited for the tryouts, Allyene saw Maul, Obi wan and Thali all coming into the theater. Miss Ginger, the Drama teacher came into the room and started calling names for the tryouts. The first names on the list were Padme and Sabe.

They sang a couple songs from the phantom of the opera and acted a few scenes from the script. Soon it was Ally and Ceili's turn, they sang the phantom of the opera and acted a scene between Christine and the phantom. After the auditions miss ginger went into her office and started assigning the parts.

They all went to lunch and were talking about the play and who they thought was going to be playing Christine Daae, who was playing the Phantom and who was playing Roul, the love interest of Christine.

After Lunch the list was up.

----------------


	16. The List

Chapter 12- The List

(A/N: this is a short chapter!)

On the bulletin board was the cast list for the play.

**The Phantom of the Opera: Cast List.**

**Cast:**

**Christine Daae: **Allyene Organa

**The Phantom:** Emperor Palpatine(A/N: I'm sorry I had to do that!)

**Roul: **Darth Vader

**Madame Giry: **Thali

**Carlotta:** Sabe

**Firmin: **Ganeo Palpatine

**Andre: **Jax Solo

**Pigangi: **Obi wan Kenobi

**Meg Giry: **Padme Amidala Naberrie

**Reyer: **Lon Skywalker

**Buguet: **Zabe Lynliss

**Lefevre: **Billy Martin

**Marie: **Ceili Marouk

**Philippe: **Andrew Jackson

**Comtess:** Fangora

**Extras:**

Delia Organa

Nera Secura

Maul

Siri Tachi

Ed woods

Andrew Jackson

Alexander Palpatine

Hannah Jinn

Aayla Secura

Sorry to all of those who did not make it into the musical, you can still help behind the scenes. please talk to Miss Ginger if you are interested in techie work.

**For all you in the play, play practice is everyday right after school in the theater, there you will get your scripts and the music for this production of the Phantom of the Opera…Thank you. If you have any questions or concerns please feel free to contact either Miss Ginger, Miss Lopez or Mr. Cortez either at our offices or at home…**

**Thank you,**

**The Drama department**


	17. Confessions pt 3

Confessions- Part 3

**-In booth 1-**

Billy: ugh I hate these stupid things/begins listening to Afi on his walkman/

**-In booth 2-**

Vader: why can't I be number one? Oh well, I'm bored out of my god damn mind.

This really sucks because I can't leave until I confess something. I can just say I'm going to sith hell.

**-In booth 3-**

Ed: Ooh orange juice. Yummy yummy yummy I've got bugs in my tummy... he-he

/spills orange juice and squeals/ oopsi dazi.

I love Siri Tachi, I masturbate to her, god she's gorgeous, she has perfect breasts. same with Padme beautiful. /starts masturbating/

**-In booth 4- **

Sabe: this is so stupid, I mean honestly what the FUCK do they want me to confess? Huh? God this is so STUPID/priest looks at her/

BOO what you looking at fucker, yeah that's right I swore in the house of God! FUCK YOU. HA HA!

Stupid mother fuckers/sighs and rolls eyes/

**-In Booth 5-**

Padme: okay, well maybe I don't hate Vader, he IS hot as HELL, and he's sweet and the most romantic guy ever. But then again he is a sith and an Imperial.

BUT I do like Obi wan Kenobi, god he's SO amazing/sighs/

I think I'm in LOVE!

**-In Booth 6-**

Fangora: well I'm so bored, I love Jax very much.

Delia: yeah so am I, but I can't believe Ally got the lead role. I'm so happy for her! Vader/sighs/ he's Roul and sexy. but Palpatine COME ON!

Fangora: yeah I'm excited for her too.

Delia: Yeah.

**-In Booth 7- **

Obi- wan Kenobi: I think I love Padme

Aayla: Aww Obers is in LOVE!

Obi wan: Shh

Siri Tachi: /laughs/ Obi you're so cute, you should sing for her tonight

Aayla and Nera: yeah sing! She'll LOVE that!

**-In Booth 8-**

Allyene Organa: I love Anakin Luke Skywalker! He's so amazing. Especially in bed!

Ceili Marouk: I bet he is/smirks/

**-Booth 4-**

Sabe: /still yelling at the priest/

FUCK YOU, YOU DUMB ASS! God I'm so bored. Oh and Vader and Maul have diarrhea and bad gas. Well maybe Vader doesn't but Maul does!

Priest: Young lady, this is a house of god not a brothel. Please do not use obstinacies.

Sabe: Shut the FUCK UPI can swear all I want to so FUCK YOU/flicks the priest off/

**-Booth 2-**

Vader: my god, this is so stupid. I'll confess everything. NOT!

My girlfriend is Allyene Organa, granddaughter of Bail and Breha Organa. I love her so much. Her mother is Amberle Lynliss and her father is the son of Bail Organa.

Yeah I'm tired so I'm going to FUCKING bed. Okay I can sing OKAY!

GOOD NIGHT


	18. More confessions

Confessions-pt 4

**-Booth 2-**

Vader: /laughing/ well it seems like Sabe is enjoying herself a little bit too much.

**-Booth 4-**

Sabe: Ugh I'm so bored, I can't believe they're having Palpatine out of all the people they could chose WHY HIM? Huh? Why the hell does he have to play the Phantom? Why can't it be Obi wan or Maul? I'm guessing that he can sing, I can't wait to see and hear him sing.

**-Booth 5-**

Padme: I LOVE Obi wan Kenobi! I can't wait till we start play practice. I'm Meg Giry!

Obi wan should have been playing my lover…oh wait Sabe and I could switch for some of the play/giggles/

**-Booth 6-**

Delia: I can't believe Palpatine got the main part in the play. What the HELL where they thinking?

Fangora: I don't know.

Delia: yeah poor Ally she has to give old Palpy a BIG wet one on the lips/laughs/

Fangora: ugh don't go there.

Delia: /Laughs/

**-Booth 2-**

Vader: Well, I'm excited about the play. I got the part of Roul, Vicomte de Chagny. And my girlfriend is playing Christine Daae, the future Vicomtess de Chagny. But the thing is she has to kiss Palpatine. I don't think she is very happy about that!

**-Booth 8-**

Allyene: Why the HELL is Palpatine playing the Phantom?

Ceili: I don't know why the hell he is the Phantom, ugh he's SO ugly and you have to kiss him.

Allyene: GROSS! Don't remind me PLEASE!

Ceili: Sorry hunny.

Allyene: ugh I have KISS HIM! SICK!

Ceili: hmm. Anyways Vader is happy because you and him get to kiss and confess your love for each other. Ooh and he gets to sing to you!

Allyene: Yeah, has Obers sang or confessed his love to Paddy yet?

Ceili: Um no I don't think so.

Allyene: oh well I know she is in love with him and he's in love with her but I don't think so.

Ceili: Oh, well I thought that they did.

Allyene:  yeah, I have an Idea, why don't we set them up on a date?

Ceili: Yeah!

Allyene: Why don't we get the girls to help us?

Ceili: okay.

**-Booth 7-**

Nera gets a call on her comlink and she excuses herself so she can take the call.

Aayla: I wonder who's on the comlink

Obi wan: I don't know.

Nera comes back into the room and smiles her crazy smile at obi wan and sits back down in her chair.

Nera: I'm sooo bored!

**-Booth 4- **

Sabe: I hate this stupid confession thing, like I said before and I'm going to bed.

GOOD NIGHT! Kisses Muah!


	19. The Big Date

**The Date-**

The Imperials and the rebels still had their gang fights and the teachers had to end the fights, and the ones who had been involved had been punished severely.

Vader was still ill and Allyene was taking care of him as much as she could, when she was not in class or when the imperial generals were in their dorm rooms.

After a long week of planning, the girls of the Rebels had finally set up a date for their two friends, Obi wan and Padme. They had planned for the lovers to meet at the Rose Garden Café, which was located in the school village. They had booked a special table near the end of the café and placed rose petals around the table, on the floor and on the table.

Obi wan and Padme were left a note, which said they were needed at the Rose Garden Café at seven. Padme showed up first and was escorted to the table.

"Oh wow, this is amazing." said Padme to herself as she seated herself in a chair at the table. She smiled as a waitress came to her.

"Hello I'm Sarah; I will be your waitress tonight. Would you like anything to drink while you wait for your party?" asked the waitress.

"Um I think I'll have a glass of champagne." answered Padme smiling. A waitress escorted Obi wan to the table Padme was sitting at.

"Obi wan, what are you doing here?" asked Padme as Obi wan sat in the chair across from her.

"Well I got a note." answered obi wan taking out the note and showing Padme. Padme's eyes widened as she saw the handwriting.

"That's Sabe's handwriting." Padme said still in shock. She looked at Obi wan whose eyes were widened as well.

Padme took out her note and showed Obi wan.

"That's Lon's handwriting." said Obi wan frowning and looking up at Padme.

"Here you go miss." said Sarah as she served Padme her champagne.

"Thank you."

"Would you like anything sir?" asked Sarah

"I'll have some champagne." answered Obi wan smiling at Sarah. Sarah poured Obi wan a glass of champagne and set the glass on the table and leaving the two lovers alone.

"Well I guess we're here all alone." said Obi wan smiling and taking a sip of champagne.

"Yeah…" answered Padme.

The rest of the dinner went by quickly. They payed and left, they then went to the beach.

"That was a great dinner, my god it's so beautiful out here"

"Yes it was Padme and I agree with you. But it's not as beautiful as you." obi wan answered looking Padme in the eye.

"Aww thanks obi." Padme said blushing.

Obi wan smiled and kissed Padme. Padme was surprised but kissed him back. Obi wan pulled Padme to the sand while continuing to kiss her passionately; they continued kissing and started rolling around in the sand. above them the four moons shone and the stars sparkled as the lovers joined together.

* * *

Back at the Academy, Allyene was taking care of Vader while he was throwing up in the bathroom and moaning in pain.

He didn't understand how he had gotten so ill. Allyene wanted him to go to the doctors, but Vader was deathly afraid of the doctors so he said no. Vader was weak, sad and in pain, he sometimes cried because he couldn't handle the hard waves of pain that hit him during the night.

----


	20. Vader's Pain

Vader's poem/song (short chapter)

….Vader writes a song/poem about his pain...

Vader picks up his pen and a piece of paper, he looks at Allyene and smiles sadly as he watches her sleep peacefully.

He looks at the paper and starts writing:

Once again I stand where I stand  
Once again I have to feel this pain  
I know it is not me alone who feels it  
So don't think that

But this effects me like no other  
I Can't have so much pain in my life and still live can I?  
Well why am I still here if I was not meant to suffer?  
I just want happiness  
But all I get is misery  
I want nothing more then to be happy  
but I just can't

Not with my life going so wrong  
and everything so good getting shoved down by all the bad

I have had a curse bestowed upon me

A Curse that I can't take away  
A Curse that I'm damned to sith hell  
I hate that I can't do anything but sit back and watch as my loved ones leave

I just can't seem to get happy for a time and stay that way...

I love you all so much and I never want any of you to leave me...

but one day I know that you will...

Vader puts down his pen and cries; he winces as another wave of pain hits him.


End file.
